Countless products are packaged and shipped to end-users in this country and around the globe every day. Many products are placed in crates or boxes and filled with packing material to minimize or prevent damage during shipping. In some circumstances, products are wrapped with layers of plastic material encapsulated with air, known commonly as bubble wrap, which helps protect the product from shock or impact. Other containers are filled with packing materials made from polymers expanded into foam through the use of heat, typically in the form of steam. Polystyrene is an example of one such type of polymer. These air filled “peanuts” also function to protect the packaged products by absorbing force thereby minimizing damage to the surrounding article.
Some products are stored and packaged in canisters, which may be sealed to prevent the enclosed items from exposure to ambient conditions. Some canisters are hermetically sealed to prevent exposure to air and/or humidity, which may oxidize or otherwise damage the contents. Such containers help preserve the freshness of the packaged items. Examples of packaged products range from edible substances to industrial consumables. In many cases, the same or similarly sized canisters are used to package different quantities of materials. For a particular quantity of product, extra space remaining in the canister may allow the product to jostle about during shipment providing opportunity for individual articles to collide with each other and the walls of the canister thereby increasing the likelihood of damage.
One particular example of packaged articles relates to welding consumables, and more specifically welding electrodes. Stick welding is a common welding process. The process utilizes a finite length welding rod that is consumed by establishing an arc between the electrode and the work piece. The electrodes function best when stored in air tight containers. Usually, one size of container stores a variety of welding rod types where differences in density translate into one welding rod that is more loosely or tightly packed than another. Extra space within the container often causes damage to the welding rods as its coating is prone to fracture when the welding rods collide with each other during shipment.
It would be useful to incorporate a packing insert that takes up the volume of extra space in the container without regard to how much material is stored inside. However, packing material, such as that mentioned above, is not practical for use in these types of application. It is a laborious process to insert bubble wrap, particularly into a canister, without damaging or puncturing the inflated cells. Moreover, when deflated, the cells of the bubble wrap are rendered useless in filling up the excess space. Foamed polymers are subject to the same result. Moreover, this type of packing material tends to crumble and cling to the contents of the canister requiring the user to clean off debris with each rod removed.
What is needed is a packing insert having a reinforcement that automatically adjusts to the amount of product stored in a container. The packing insert should be easy to apply and should minimize the damage of the container articles due to jostling. The embodiments of the subject invention obviate aforementioned problems.